Electric Peashooter
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Electro Pea. ID: Rp99,000 |flavor text = Electric Peashooter expects resistance, but he doesn't want to ohm anybody.}} Electric Peashooter is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It fires pea-like orbs that penetrate every zombie in its lane and deals electrical chain damage similar to Lightning Reed. Origins Like most other peashooting plants, the Electric Peashooter is based on the plant Pisum sativum. The term peashooter is normally used to refer to a toy version of a blowgun, or as a slang for small or low-caliber firearms. The name also refers to the fact that peashooter shoots peas. Its ability is also partially based on Lightning Reed. Its Almanac entry is a pun of "Ohm," the SI unit of electrical resistance, and either "own," or "harm." Almanac entry Upgrades Level upgrade Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Electric Peashooter fires 3 large electric peas to the three closest zombies, dealing heavy damage. Those peas explode into smaller electric peas, which spread in a circular pattern while passing through zombies dealing electrical splash damage. The amount of large electric peas it fires and small electric peas split into changes through upgrades. It is shown in the level upgrade table above, in the Plant Food Power column. Strategies Electric Peashooter can potentially be one of the more potent multi-hitting plants in the game. Not only can it hit every zombie in its lane like Laser Bean, but the shots also crackle into other lanes, potentially defeating many weakened zombies at once. This makes it great against Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, due to the number of zombies that will likely be hit. They are also effective against zombies such as Imp Cannon, Disco-Tron 3000, Troglobites, Imp Porters, and Arcade Zombies as they can target them and all of their summoned zombies at the same time. Because of its similarities to Laser Bean, the two are interchangeable in which to use them. Levels like Pirate Seas where zombies are grouped up in lanes will have Laser Bean more useful due to its Plant Food effect, while levels like Wild West, Electric Peashooter will shine as it can deal with Zombie Chickens more efficiently. It's also useful in Dark Ages, Ancient Egypt and Frostbite Caves, since its peas pass through graves and ice blocks. Its Plant Food power is great against groups of zombies, as it fires three giant peas that split into smaller ones. However, these should not be your only offense, for they fire fairly slowly, and their cost is a bit high. Having other plants to defend or support Electric Peashooter will help. Also, note that unlike most peashooting plants, this does not benefit from Torchwood. Keep this in mind and use defensive plants to help it instead. It is also good for getting rid of graves, much like other area-of-effect plants. Electric Peashooter is a great plant against Jester Zombies, since although its electric peas technically are a projectile, these peas can still hit them without getting deflected. It can also hit Excavator Zombies with no problem since it penetrates through the shovel. Gallery ATLASES PLANTELECTRICPEASHOOTER 768 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Electric Peashooter HD.png|HD Electric Peashooter Electric Peashooter Costume HD.png|HD Electric Peashooter with costume ElectricPeashooter.png|Another HD Electric Peashooter ElectricPeashooter_AboutShoot.png|Electric Peashooter about to shoot an electric pea ElectricPeashooter_Shooting.png|Electric Peashooter shooting an electric pea Screenshot_2017-06-08-10-58-29.png|An advertisement introducing Electric Peashooter ElectricPeashooterPlantoftheWeek.jpg|Electric Peashooter featured as Plant of the Week ElectricPeashooterEpicQuest.jpg|Electric Peashooter's Epic Quest Electric Peashooter Purchased.png|Purchased successfully Electric Peashooter Gold Tile.jpg|Electric Peashooter on a Gold Tile Electric Peashooter.png|Electric Peashooter's seed packet Trivia *It reuses Electro Pea's sounds from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **In fact, it shares many similarities with Electro Pea. This, however, is a lighter shade of blue. *This, Pea Pod, Threepeater, and Pea-nut are the only peashooting plants that do not share the same idle animations with other peashooting plants. **This, however, is the first peashooting plant to not share the same idle animations with the other peashooting plants, despite having a similar body type as Peashooter. *The pea-like orbs it fires do not have their damage increased by Torchwood. **This is likely because it fires electrical balls, and electricity cannot be lit on fire. **This also makes it one of the four peashooting plants that do not strictly benefit from Torchwood, the other three being Snow Pea, Pea-nut, and Fire Peashooter. **It is the only pea-shooting plant that doesn't have any effect when planted behind Torchwood, as Snow Pea's frozen pea will turn into normal pea, Pea-nut's pea will become fire pea as normal, and Fire Peashooter's flame pea can turn into napalm pea, assuming it is planted behind a boosted Torchwood. *The smaller pea-like orbs that come out from its Plant Food projectile reuses the Sun Bomb exploding animation. *This is the only peashooting plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that deals area-of-effect/splash damage on its own. *It, Electric Blueberry, and Electric Currant are the only plants to have twitching animations. **Coincidentally, they are all electric-themed plants that have the word "electric" in their name. *Electric Peashooter's projectiles may allude to ball lightning, a phenomenon in nature where lightning appears in a spherical shape. *It is the sixth plant to glow in its seed packet. The first being Lightning Reed, the second being Sun-Shroom, the third being Sun Bean, the fourth being Hot Potato, and the fifth being Explode-o-nut. Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Premium plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Area-of-effect plants